


Blustone One-Shots

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone
Genre: Blustone - Freeform, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: There are no Blustone stories on AO3, so I was like:"Fine, I'll do it myself."Hey presto! Blustone content!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Friendly Talk

Kain walked down the streets of the market. The cool breeze making his golden blonde hair sway side to side. It was warmer than most days, but due to how cold the neutral temperature of Midgard was, it was still cold to an average human. Kain was no average human, though. He was a werewolf with powerful lightning abilities.

"Kain!" A voice called from behind him. Karl Steiner, another werewolf and Kain's best friend was running up to him. Suddenly, he tripped and nearly fell face first, but Kain caught him in time.

"Hey, careful, the market path is easy to trip on." Kain helped Karl stand up properly and looked at him seriously.

"The Captain needs you. We're going on a cruise." Karl grabbed Kain's hand and pulled him out of the market.

The duo entered the dining hall. Captain Richie was there, tapping his foot against the ground.

"Took you two long enough! I'm not feeling my best today and want this done quickly." He scolded.

"Sorry Captain..." The best friends said in sync. They looked at each other and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Come on, let's go." Richie walked out with the two werewolves following.

Hours passed and they returned from their mission. Kain and Karl were sharing a few secrets about other hunters, which they only do with each other and no one else.

"Really? He did that?!" Kain asked Karl, trying to hold back laughter.

"He was utterly wasted! Harley had to try and drag him off, but fell off the table!" Karl laughed hysterically and Kain followed suit.

"How is he?"

"Windblade? Hung over. Harley? He's fine."

"Can you two save it for later?" Richie interrupted and the werewolves stopped their laughter. "Good. I'm going home, I have a pounding headache and I don't want to get too grumpy because of it." He walked home and the werewolves looked at each other. They started to chuckle, then bursted into laughter again.

Even serious hunters have their funny moments.


	2. Maid Steiner

The group of Metron Hunters walked into the old warehouse.

"Ugh, it's so dusty." Apollon commented as Hermes lit his torch so they could look around the parts the windows didn't light up.

"Yep, looks like a warehouse alright. Look at all this stuff. It'll take forever to get this cleaned." He looked around with the torch, trying not to burn anything. "Where's Karl, by the way?"

"He's getting gloves, bags and dusters so we can clean up." Kain answered. Just then, the door shut behind them.

Karl was there with all the supplies. He was also in a maid outfit which showed nearly all of his thighs. The others just stared and even blushed a little.

"What? I had it in storage and decided to give it a whirl again!"

"Again? Since when did you wear a maid outfit?!" Geranium asked, shocked at Karl's statement. He chuckled and handed everyone the supplies. He took a duster.

"Oh, I did an extra job for the Captain. The outfit was all my idea. The cool air feels nice and my tail doesn't get too stiff." He answered, walking to one of the ladders and climbing up it.

"I'll try and find a power source, there should be a generator here somewhere." Juno walked around to where the stairs were and went up. Everyone got to work dusting the place.

It took ages, but eventually, the power was on and everyone had nearly finished dusting the place. Just one more shelf. Karl went up to do it, but the ladder he was on was very loose. Kain and Hermes held onto the bottom of it. As Karl got higher, the ladder shook more. He eventually got to the top and dusted down the shelf. He also chucked down a few small boxes, which Geranium caught. Karl stepped down, but the rung snapped off and he lost grip. He fell down and had a strangely soft landing. The four next to him looked in surprise.

"Wait, where's Hermes?" He asked. He then heard a muffled voice and looked down. He was sitting on Hermes' face! "AHH!" he got up and went bright red. Hermes slowly got up.

"That hurt..." He groaned. Karl huffed and walked towards the door.

"We've finished, come on." He clicked his fingers and the others followed.


End file.
